the_anthology_of_eiafandomcom-20200213-history
Syndarus Amberfern
"Syndarus...'Dee', we called him; the most fitting man for the job I'd ever known. He would've undone everything his mad father did tenfold without hesitation, but even he knew the throne was a fool's errand. He was the only man in history with the confidence to deny it." ''- ''Yirris remembering Syndarus '''Syndarus Isheadun Amberfern '''was the Ditarch of Eia before his sudden abdication in 1734 which left the Throne to his brother RorymIII. He was subsequently renounced of his title by his father JaihkunII and sentenced to imprisonment within the Palace's deepcells, before being spared by his sibling. Syndarus was the biological father of Devyntias, even though all records had him in Rorym's name. The eldest child of Primonarch JaihkunII and Iarch Elsin Tevlo, Syndarus was treated to a life of extreme luxury under the arm of his uncharacteristically enamoured father, who actively paraded his infant son around the city in lavish events dedicated solely to him. Jaihkun often prophesied his son to be 'The child born of light', which led to controversy surrounding the Primonarch's egomaniacal nature. Early Life The limelight would soon be moved from Syndarus, however, when 4 years later his brother, Rorym, was born in 1713. Syndarus became increasingly jealous of the newborn, as most children do, witnessing the pleasures he was too young to remember being given to Rorym. Though as time went on, Rorym appeared to develop more slowly and was more or less deprived of their father's attention, which then returned to Syndarus. Through their childhood, Syndarus began to fill in Jaihkun's shoes and care for his young brother, especially when another would soon be born by the name of Wynsid. Syndarus quickly learned that the parades and spoils of royalty were a fluke when his youngest brother was completely neglected by their father after a difficult birth. Wynsid's birth complications caused him to develop a brain disorder, which lead to severe problems later in life. These events saw Syndarus mature quickly, and while he still had the attention of their father, he focused his time ensuring his siblings felt wanted. The young Prince was known for acting boldly without consideration of the consequences, including a situation in which he publicly shamed Jaihkun during an audience after learning that he'd beaten Rorym for not shooting a deer during a hunt. His punishment was initially severe, but was toned down by Elsin, who argued with Jaihkun that a great Primonarch should know courage such as that. Coincidentally, this event was the beginning of the Primonarch's slow descent into madness and tyranny, when years of rumours and public slander would eventually become his life. Abdication At age 25, Syndarus had witnessed and survived the war, returning home a hero to his people, but to his peers, a rule-breaker. Though the public couldn't wait to see him ascend to the Throne, even more so given it would mean the end of Jaihkun's reign, the Loft Council showed concern that he might become difficult to manage. Fortunately for them, Syndarus had different plans for his future, and was enchanted by the prospect of living a quiet life farther from the spotlight. When they caught on, they actively exaggerated his responsibilities come the passing of his father and made it seem far worse than it may have been, and it worked. An insurmountable weight was on Syndarus now, but he'd promised himself his way out. Just days before the coronation, he told his father the news. It took days for Jaihkun to stop thinking it was a joke, until the very day of the coronation when Syndarus publicly repeated his request to refuse the Throne. The act left the city in turmoil.